B, de Beso
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Barry pasa la mayor parte de la fiesta evitando a Oliver, lastima que el mayor no se lo dejará tan fácil [AU!School]


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Flash y Arrow no me pertenecen, ellos son de la Warner y DC.

 **N/A:** Solo quería hacerles saber que aún me encuentro sin una computadora y que lo que publique a partir de ahora será a través de la aplicación del celular que no es muy buena, así que si ven algunas fallas sepan disculpar.

 **Capítulo Único:** B, de Beso.

Bebe del vaso con soda en gesto ausente, traga hasta casi vaciarlo y se deja reposar del todo en la silla de plástico apartada de las demás. A su alrededor, sus compañeros de Instituto bailan entre ellos al son de la estruendosa música como sino hubiese un mañana. Como si no tuvieran clases al día siguiente y un importante examen con el profesor McCrown. Restriegan sus cuerpos los uno con los otros de forma desinhibida y hasta puede jurar que Helena le a dado una sonrisa insinuante, como si quisiera que Barry fuera donde ella y se uniera a Lenny y Alan. O puede simplemente que lo hubiera imaginado y ninguno de ellos reparo siquiera en su presencia.

Desde que llegó a la Mansión Queen a media tarde para la fiesta de Thea, poco había hecho en realidad. Iris rápidamente lo abandonó para pasar su noche con Eddie vaya uno a saber dónde, sinceramente no quiere pensar en ellos ahora mismo. Cisco no se despegó de su novia desde que llegaron y la menor de los Queen tampoco dejó que su amigo se alejara de su lado por mucho rato. Felicity y Roy se habían adueñado de una de las mesas del fondo y no se movieron de allí. Caitlin había preferido quedarse con Ronnie, Jackson y Wells en el cine. Y él se aburría porque no había tenido el valor de llamar a Patty, ni de molestar a Linda y Wally para que le hicieran compañía.

Además, cabe agregar, se había pasado la mitad de la noche tratando de evitar a toda costa al hermano mayor de Thea: Oliver.

No. No quería verlo en toda la noche, o mejor aún, de lo que quedaba del año escolar.

¡Había hecho el ridículo!... o casi, Barry tendía a exagerar todo.

Pero nadie podía culparlo en realidad ¿Verdad? Después de todo no había sido tan grave, solo se había negado a besar a Oliver Queen durante un juego de botella. Y no es como si hubiese tenido el derecho en hacerlo, por algo tenía dos opciones a escoger cuando la boca de botella lo escogía a uno: Beso o Reto. Y Barry había elegido _reto._ Por lo que tuvo que llamar a emergencias fingiendo ser un ancianito senil que creía llamar a una pizzeria. Todo hubiese quedado en esa penosa experiencia, sino fuera porque para todos resultó ser demasiado obvio que Barry aceptó el reto en una muestra de rechazo hacia el hermano de Thea.

Ahora, casi dos horas después, Barry quería que se lo tragara la tierra. _Dios, que penoso._

Barry estaba a poco de llamar a Joe para que fuera a buscarlo, razón por la que salio al balcón para tener señal en su móvil. Lamentablemente para él, justamente allí, con un vaso vacío y un cigarrillo en su otra mano; estaba Oliver, quien se dio media vuelta para verlo.

\- Barry... -lo saludo amistoso, para su suerte.

\- Ey... -devuelve tímido, bajando su mirada al móvil en un intento vano de despejar su mirada de su persona.

Se acerca hasta el barandal del segundo piso a pasos tranquilos, apoya sus manos sobre ella y busca una señal que no aparece, lo que le obliga a bufar con enojo. Había salido para nada, y lo peor era que se había encontrado con quien no deseaba estar a solas ¿Porqué no había nadie allí? Definitivamente el mundo, Buda, Superman o quien fuera que estaba allí arriba lo odiaba.

Siente a Oliver moverse a su alrededor, caminando en círculos; como si de un depredador se tratase y él la insignificante presa que tuvo la mala suerte de aparecerse en el momento menos indicado _¿Qué acaso no era así?_

Temblando cual gatito mojado, finge escribir en su celular y se vuelve sobre sus pasos con la idea de huir. Huir de Oliver, su vergüenza y el latir acelerado de su corazón. Tal vez si tenia algo de suerte, podría encontrarse con alguno de sus conocidos por alguna parte de esa gran mansión y pedirle aventón hasta su casa.

Pero antes de siquiera poder llegar hasta la puerta de vidrio y salir al vestíbulo, una pesada mano; la de Oliver, lo sujeta con gran presión del pecho y lo obliga a retroceder hasta golpear su espalda contra la pared baja del balcón.

Un suave jadeo, _asustado_ , tal vez, abandona su boca. Sus ojos temerosos se atreven, tonto de ellos, a ver a Oliver directamente. Pero a diferencia de lo que se había imaginado en su loca cabecita, el mayor no estaba furioso ni parecía siquiera lucir amenazante hacia él. Claro que no. Poseía una suave sonrisa y una mirada divertida, pero no burlona. Era cálida, agradable.

Barry pasa saliva de forma pesada. La cercanía del cuerpo de Oliver lo pone nervioso en muchos niveles, poco sanos para un ser humano delgaducho como él.

\- Oliver... -tartamudea, siente sus manos sudar y poco le faltaría para desmayarse.

\- ¿Me odias?

\- ¿Qué? -pregunta. Porque, de verdad _¿Qué?_

\- ¿Me odias? -vuelve a preguntar en un susurro.

Sus cuerpos aún siguen demasiado juntos. Barry niega, despacio pero firme.

\- No, claro que no.

\- ¿Entonces por qué me evitas tan cortante? Cualquier diría que no te agrado.

\- No, nada de eso.

\- ¿Entonces?

Barry sabe que ya para éste punto, su sonrojo es demasiado obvio. No había demasiada iluminación allí, pero la luz de la luna era suficiente para que ambos pudieran verse a la cara.

\- Es... yo... Estaba avergonzado -admite tras balbuceos.

La sonrisa de Oliver le hace desconfiar.

\- ¿Por eso te negaste a besarme y me evitaste toda la noche? -pregunta con una sonrisa torcida.

Barry niega, sorprendiendo al mayor que alza ambas cejas en señal de sorpresa.

\- No, bueno, si, en partes fue por eso. Pero también fue... -duda en seguir, sin darse cuenta que el hermano de Thea estaba más cerca de su cuerpo y eso lo hace temblar.

\- Fue... -lo incita a seguir.

\- Yo... -dice mientras hace un puchero- Yo nunca he besado a alguien, no... No quería hacer el ridículo frente a todos, frente a ti.

Baja la cabeza avergonzado, las mejillas le arden por el sonrojo. Tan solo quiere que Oliver lo deje escapar.

Pero el mayor no se lo permite. Toma entre sus dedos su barbilla y con una ligera presión lo obliga a levantar la mirada y hacerle frente.

\- Así que era eso -dice por lo bajo, con una sonrisa gigante y cabeza ladeada- Puedo ayudarte, Barry.

El pequeño castaño frunce el ceño sin entenderlo realmente. Oliver acaricia confianzudo sus mejillas, paseando su dedo pulgar por su labio inferior. Ambos no pierde la vista del otro, azul sobre verde.

\- Abre la boca -ordena Oliver y Barry obedece al instante.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, el mayor posa superficialmente sus labios junto a los del chico. Una presión de ayuda, nada más. Luego, él mismo separa sus labios lentamente, tomando entre sus palmas la cara del menor para ayudarlo a ladear la cabeza. Mueve su boca lento para no asustar a Barry, presiona pequeño y vuelve a separar sus labios. El castaño le imita poco a poco, dejando que sus manos pálidas se pasarán en su pecho para facilitarse el apoyo.

Es torpe, muy torpe. Sus dientes chocan y la saliva resuena obvia entre ellos. Aún así, Oliver no se aparta de Barry, sostiene firme sus caderas e inclina su cuerpo hacia el pequeño chico que suspira con la boca abierta.

Se separan jadeando, Barry siendo más obvio que el rubio quien no pierde la oportunidad de sonreír petulante.

\- ¿Listo? -pregunta Barry, bajando tímidamente su mirada.

El mayor niega rotundo sin perder la sonrisa.

\- Oh, no... -contesta Oliver- Ésto resien comienza, mocoso.


End file.
